New Dawn: Breaking Dawn Alternate Ending SPOILER
by Mariainthemiddle
Summary: Jacob is still getting over Bella and dreams of imprinting on her baby! EEK! He soon stumbles into a new love interest. Will he win the girl this time? Will his wolfy problem get in the way or will the Denali? *UPDATED*
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

Ever After

Chapter 1 –The Dream ((Jacob's POV))

It was without a doubt, the most horrible dream, no, nightmare that I've suffered through since learning about the monster growing inside of her. I dreamed of Bella lying dead and broken in a pool of blood with her bloodsucker leaning over her, crooning to her. No, he was crooning to the thing, the monster. I decided then to kill the beast myself, for bleeding the life out of its willing mother. I started towards Edward when it curiously peeked around his shoulder. I was shocked as my whole reason for living shifted so suddenly. My life held onto by a chain, nailed down to this child. I had imprinted on Bella's little baby boy.

I jerked awake and swore loudly into the darkness. I had been sleeping in the woods near the Cullen's mansion of a house while Seth and Leah were out running the perimeter. "Good thing I slept in human form," I mumbled to myself. I definitely didn't want Leah and Seth in my head during that, and I'm sure they wouldn't have wanted to witness that either. I would never hear the end of it from Leah at least. It was still the middle of the night but all the lights were on at the Cullen's place. Something felt wrong. I walked in to see Bella awake, sipping down another cup of blood. "What happened," I asked. She looked a bit whiter than she was a few hours ago, if that was possible.

"She cracked two more ribs." Carlisle had been the only one to even bother answering, Edward was staring at Bella, the burning man creeping into his features. Bella looked up.

"I'm glad you came back Jake." She managed to pull together a genuine smile of happiness before it faltered and fell back into that pained face she tried so hard to hide. I wish she would just give up the charade already.

"Course Bells, I said I would…like always. How are you feeling?" I was getting anxious.

"So much better!" Lie. True, she was now able to eat, but I wouldn't call 3 cracked ribs feeling better. Here, lost in thought is when it happened. "Oh." Bella's cup slipped out of her hand and she tried to make a quick grab. She moved to fast, the monster's birth was happening.

* * *

**This is my first ever fanfiction so please comment, but please constructive criticism if you are critiquing, don't just say it sucks. This was my alternate way of explaining Breaking Dawn so that it will fit in with my version. I know it's extremely close with the book in some parts but I wanted to stay true to some of the parts. I own nothing, these character's are the brilliant creation of Stephanie Meyer, I just put my own spin to them but tried to keep them in character of what they would do. This Chapter is extremely short, the other's won't be. My own character's will show up in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Encounter

Chapter 2 –First Encounter

I couldn't wrap my mind around what had just happened. Bella is dead, the monster killed her. My face was soaked in a watery substance, was I actually crying? I was headed out the door when I heard an unnatural glug picking up speed, the sound of a heart, changing, Bella was alive. Bella will be a vampire. I stopped and looked back, relief washed over me as my legs buckled. This is a miracle, right? Bella's alive, but was she really? A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the newborns in the clearing. Brainless killers, how were they ever human? To my surprise, I began to shake. I had gotten so much better at controlling myself but thoughts of Bella as a vampire sent tremors rolling through my body. Should I be happy that Bella will open her eyes again, or is my Bella dead? Now some mindless red eyed leech. I will never again see those beautiful, chocolate brown, wide eyes ever again, for when her eyes do open they will be crimson irises, until they too become that unusual golden topaz; if she can follow the diet that is.

My stomach churned. Standing up and blinking back my tears, I was struck by a train, or that's what it felt like anyway. When my eye's had adjusted I realized I was staring at a pair of wide, chocolaty brown eyes across the room. I couldn't believe it as I gaped at the most gorgeous baby I had ever seen, and she had her mother's eyes. "Renesmee," I said crossing the room. Astonishingly, she seemed to know what I was saying. Her eyes were too attentive for a newborn. I smiled before I knew what I was doing. "Wait," I choked, "I can't…I need to clear my head."

"Is there a problem dog," Rosalie hissed at me before going back to crooning to Renesmee.

"Always when you're around Blondie, hey, how do you drown a blonde?"

"I can't drown idiot and aren't you leaving?" Truthfully, I had reopened the door.

"Well anyway, you just stick a mirror on the bottom of a pool." I reached for Edward's keys but they vanished quickly. Rosalie tossed them across the room.

"Fetch pup!" Without a word I walked out and drove once again, to the park.

I got out and received quite a few stares. I must look insane at the moment, but who cares? I certainly don't. Unaware that I had actually moved I realized that I was sitting down on a patch of grass. Nearby, a couple with a baby were playing fetch with their dog, how cliché. To my left, a group of teenagers, probably around my age were playing soccer. They looked around my age, but so carefree, enjoying their youth. I felt tired, burdened, heartbroken. My troubles started forming more coherently in my head as my mind wrapped around the fact that Bella was getting her happily ever after, literally, no matter how grotesque it was. I felt sick at the thought of how much pain Bella must be in now no doubt. Edward would be at her side until she came around. Even thinking his name was a challenge. Should I become friends with the new Bella? Can I handle being just friends?

"Heads up!" There was no need for the warning, I was one step ahead. Someone had kicked a soccer ball and it had rocketed at me pretty fast. I flung my hand out to catch the ball before it hit me in the face and accidentally popped it. "Sorry man but honestly, popping it wasn't necessary." I blinked.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled. "Nice shot?" I didn't know how to respond to such normal conversation.

"Oh that wasn't me that was her." He pointed to a girl a little down the field who was laughing with some of her friends. I looked over and she met my stare for a second before looking away.

"Allen hurry up, what are you doing?" One of the other guys in the group was calling after him. Just then the girl who kicked the ball came over.

"I don't feel like playing anymore but give me the ball before Dillion does something crazy." She looked at me then her face changed, polite. She was shy. I couldn't help but notice that she was slim with a nice athletic body, extremely dark brown hair, and gorgeous green eyes.

"You killed the ball," She exclaimed playfully to Allen.

"Nah it was…," he trailed off.

"Jacob." Why were they still talking to me?

"He has beastly ninja moves!"

"I see," said the girl skeptically.

"Uh, sorry?" I didn't know how to respond.

"No big deal, it looks like Dillon found something else to do anyway." We looked around to see the other guy, Dillon, shoving something into the girls' faces. They were squealing. Allen shouted something to his friends and walked back, I didn't bother to comprehend what he said. I looked up to see the girl still watching me. She looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry, I just…you look really upset about something."

"I'm fine." I felt like I should be friendlier to her, but I had no strength to try.

"Right. Sorry. It's none of my business anyway." There was a pause. "Can I sit here? I don't think I want to go back there at the moment." Both guys now were continuing to harass the squealing girls. I actually pulled a halfhearted smile.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled.

"I'm Carrie."

"Jake."

"Yea, you said earlier."

"Right." We sat in silence, both of us thinking. It wasn't awkward or anything and I appreciated the fact that she wasn't one of those people who felt the need to fill silences with pointless chatter. After a few minutes she spoke, snapping me out of my troubles yet again.

"Well I guess I better go back and be somewhat social." I let a chuckle escape, then was shocked. Sounds like Bella. That thought caused a lurch in my stomach that I tried to ignore.

"Yea, since we had such a lovely conversation."

"I don't really mind the quiet. I'm always lost in thought."

"What?"

"I guess that makes two of us." Oops. She walked away looking embarrassed. I felt kinda bad before I began to get sucked back under. I sat and wallowed in misery some more.


	3. Chapter 3 Surfs Up

Chapter 3 –Surf's Up

I walked through the front door and was surprised when my eyes weren't fully adjusted to the indoor lighting. It was one of those rare clear, sunny days in Forks, the second in a month, doubly surprising. Unfortunately, it was a school day this time and instead of spending time at the park with friends, I had to watch the day go to waste from out various windows in my classes. The second thing I noticed was the unmistakable smell of taco seasoning wafting its way to my nose. My mom was making taco lasagna, whoo!

"Carrie? Are you home?" Obviously. I walked through the front room and into the kitchen to see my mom putting the lasagna into the oven.

"Hey Mom, a little early for dinner, don't you think?"

"Well, I figured I better have it ready before you and your brother pig out and are too full to eat your actual meal." I'm definitely not one of those girls who live on salad or rice cakes, I like to eat. I'm nowhere near being fat; I guess my appetite comes from all the soccer training or the Italian blood running through my veins. Italians love to eat. My cell phone rang and I ran to up the stairs and into the last room on the right, my room. I like to talk to my friends in private.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Did you hear the amazing news?!" It was Alex.

"No, what news would that be?"

"A pipe burst at school so it's closed tomorrow!"

"Are you serious!? Oh my god that just made my day so much better!"

"I know right? So we're all going down to La Push to surf or hangout or whatever. Are you coming?"

"I'm in!" It looks like this day won't go to waste after all. I went back downstairs to scarf down some food and tell my mom what was up.

"Surfing? I guess that's cool is someone going to teach you?"

"I guess, I may not even try, I don't know." A horn outside beeped and I was out the door.

Alex Stanley was waiting at the top of the driveway in an old Nissan Altima.

"Hey! Guess what happened today!? Jenna Peters slapped Tommy Vincent across the face today on the way to 3rd period! Apparently he's been secretly dating her best friend's sister and they only broke up two weeks ago!" Alex was definitely the schools "gossip girl." She somehow knew everything about everyone and always has to spill to someone. The only person to out gossip Alex would be her sister, Jessica, but she graduated last year. We are finally the top of the food chain, seniors! Alex talked my ears off all the way down to the La Push beach while I just nodded and gasped and, shamefully, got interested in some of the gossip, but only a little! Getting out of the car we were greeted by Allen, Matt, Dillon, Josie, and Mary. Mary brought an extra wetsuit and board for me to attempt surfing. She is already a great surfer. Everyone looked at each other and without haste, ran down to the water.

The guys jumped in right away, us girls however, hung back. It was freezing, I can't stand cold water.

"Maybe I'll just watch you guys!"

"No!"

"No way." Well, it was worth a shot. Mary showed me how to paddle out on the sand before getting into the water and I was running out of ways to stall. "Ready?"

"You go, I'll catch up, I..ahh!" Dillon Dratch had snuck up behind me, slung me over his should and started wading into the water. He's tall and strong, the football quarterback type with piercing blue eyes and short dark hair. I used to have a crush on him but I'm not one to walk right up to someone and start flirting, I'd probably just embarrass myself if I tried. Besides, he tends to go for the obvious and pretty girls, I'm pretty plain. I only think of him as a friend now. He threw me into the unpleasantly cold water and I yelped when my head broke the surface again. The rest of the crew was out further, cheering. Traitors. I paddled clumsily after Mary as she headed out towards a fresh wave. She ducked under and turned. A new wave was coming.

"Ready?" She called out to me.

"No!" I was getting nervous!

"Three, two, one, stand!" I pushed up hard onto my feet. I couldn't believe it; I stood on my first try!

"Woohoo," was all I had time to shout before I took a hard fall. I looked up coughing saltwater and looked up just in time to see Mary zoom by with masterful skill while Josie and Alex were happy dancing in the sand. As the day progressed I became better and ventured further out into the sea. I had drifted a little away from the group, the current was stronger further out. That's when it happened. A particularly large wave was coming and I was feeling a little too brave so I went for the ride. I was up for about three seconds before I lost my balance. I felt the board slip out from underneath me as I fell backward into the polar water. A searing pain hit me above the left eyebrow and as my head broke the surface again. I saw the water around me turn red. I was shocked and no longer in control of my body which thrashed about like a ragdoll. I heard screaming and my name but couldn't respond as wave after wave crashed down on me. I thought I could see the guys swimming towards me as I went back down but I couldn't be sure, It was getting harder and harder to gulp down air in between waves and I started swallowing more water. That was when I slammed into a rock, or so I thought. The rock wrapped around my waist and began dragging me. I knew from discussions in class not to fight the water so I strained really hard to remain limp. Finally blinking some of the salt water from my eyes I noticed the rock was actually a man. He was very muscular and tan with medium length black hair.

"Stay calm, you'll be fine." There was something calming and trustworthy about his voice and with that I passed out.

"Oh my God, oh my God, is she dead?!"

"Shut up Alex, she's not dead!"

"I guarantee you she's breathing."

"She's knocked out from exhaustion or shock. She didn't lose enough blood for that to be the problem. Now give us some space." The unsuspected voice woke me up though I kept my eyes shut. I fell, passed out, and had to be rescued, how embarrassing.

"Dude, you don't even know her we should be taking care of her."

"Since you boys weren't able to pull her out and fix the cut on her head I'd say you should thank me."

"Er right. Who are you anyway?"

"Jacob."

"Oh right! You were the guy that popped the ball at the park! I knew I recognized you." My eyes snapped open and I saw many relieved faces surrounding me. I had to laugh.

"What happened to YOU guys?!" Everybody laughed, besides Josie. She was still looking at me full of concern. "I'm fine I swear!" I attempted to sit up and felt my head explode.

"Maybe you should stay down for a second before you damage something else."

"Oh wow, that kinda hurts," I laid back down. "Do you guys mind? I feel stupid enough without all the hovering."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Josie was always worrying, you could tell now that she would become one of those gentle, caring mothers.

"She's fine. I'll sit with her." This was not so reassuring coming from someone I didn't really know but, he just saved me and I felt an odd sense of trust towards him. Dillon and Allen shot me a look that I understood as, "Should we leave you alone with him?" I nodded.

"Thanks for helping me," I told him as my friends walked away apprehensive, they didn't stray too far and I could see all of them glancing over every few seconds.

"Sure, sure," he replied. I smiled.

"I remember you, from the park a while back. Jake right?"

"Yea I remember too, Carrie."

"Yea." I half smiled and looked over at my friends. "I'm being anti-social again."

"Nah, you have an excuse."

"I guess. You look like you're in a better mood this time." A dark look passed his face but he shrugged it off.

"Yea, I am." We were silent for a few minutes and I began to shiver, it was getting darker and colder and I was still wet.

"You should get out of those wet clothes, do you have extra?" Spare clothes, brilliant, me, not so much.

"I'm so stupid! I forgot them at my house!" He sighed.

"No matter, I'll warm you up."

"Uh. What?" With that he scooped me up in one arm, as if I weighed two pounds and started walking. "No, no, no! I got it, I can walk!" I started squirming. He smirked and plopped me down by a boulder that was blocking the wind. I looked over at my friends and met Alex's gaze. She licked her finger and then touched her side. I rolled my eyes and looked away, Matt and Dillon were watching from behind her.

"I promise I'm not putting the moves on you." With that he put his arm around me and I was momentarily confused until I felt heat seeping through my clothes.

"You're just as wet as me how are you so hot!" That was an understatement. He was burning up. Not only this, but I had just noticed he wore only a pair of cutoff jeans.

"It's an uh, genetic thing. Yea, my whole family has it and we're all quite healthy," he answered waving a hand.

"I see." In fact, I really did see. He was incredibly fit. Six pack, bulging arms, you name it. How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen."

"Really," I replied, "you look like you're 20."

"I get that a lot."

"Me too, in reverse, I'm 17 and people think I'm 14."

"You don't look 14."

"Thanks."

"You look 13," he smirked.

"Shut up," I added playfully nudging him. He chuckled.

"Kidding." A thought crossed my mind that I had been meaning to ask him.

"Jake, how did you get to me faster than my friends." The sudden topic change made him freeze. " And where exactly did you come from?"


	4. Chapter 4 What to do, What to do

Chapter 4 –Jacobs POV

It has been two weeks since I talked to Carrie but that day just keeps creeping into my head. I had been out running, I was going to go to my house to visit my Dad because Sam had Paul out running at this time of the day, but I never made it that far. As I ran past one of the beaches I became aware of a group people, my age, out surfing. I slowed my run, I thought I recognized them. At that same moment I saw a girl a little away fall off her surf board and as it popped up it hit her in the head. I stopped running now and stared, in wolf form at the unfolding events. After a few moments it was clear that they needed assistance from a…not so normal human being. I shifted back into human form and quickly threw on my jeans. Swimming out, I had Déjà vu, this was reminding me so much of that fateful day a few years back when I had saved Bella's life after she jumped off a cliff, the day that brought the Cullen's back. This situation was not quite so intense, this girl seemed more fit and in less danger of death. She was still struggling on top of the water. Once I towed her back to shore I realized I had met her before. Her name was Carrie. We talked at the park a month before, the day Bella was beginning to transform. I was surprised at how comfortable I was around Carrie, she actually made me laugh a few times, forget what still had me depressed. I was still mending from the hurt Bella caused me, I caused myself. The first time I saw Bella as a Vampire had been better than I thought it would be though. I had thought it would be better for Renesmee's sake, if Bella met me, as a human, before little Nessie. She came out holding hands with Edward and when she met my stare I felt odd. It was as if her being a Vampire took away my obsession. I still loved her, but it was a different love. I felt that we eventually could be friends and that though I was still heartbroken, I would heal. I was on my toes, wondering what was about to go down.

"Hey Bells," I had said cheerfully, yet cautiously.

"Huh, you do stink Jacob." I rolled my eyes. Same old Bella just..changed. She was absolutely breathtaking, her pale skin lost its faint creamy complexion and in place was pale white, smooth, and perfect. Her eyes were a vivid crimson, but there was something still there that reminded me of the old Bella. Her hair was the same long and heavy, mahogany that it had always been but other than that, she was different. Only looking closer could you see the remnants of the beautiful girl that was there before. The most shocking however, was her voice. I didn't expect that to change though I probably should have. She sounded just like the others now. It was higher pitch and had a beautiful ring to it. She got mad at me when I told her it would be safer to meet me first. She said she would never harm her daughter and then something about the Loch Ness monster. She doesn't like Nessie's nickname. Surprisingly after hating this child so much, I found that Nessie is the most gorgeous child I have ever seen and will ever see. I've babysat her once, there's no way anyone could hate such a beautiful kind baby. Everyone is worried at the moment though. Nessie is very special. She is growing at an alarming rate and she is looking more like a toddler than an infant these days. I've seen Bella about six times since the first meeting and it is getting easier to comprehend. In fact, I was headed away from her and Edwards Cottage when I stumbled across Carrie and her friends. My conversation with Carrie was going pretty good before she asked me how I got to her and where I came from. I had to lie. I'm not bound by Sam's commands anymore since I became Alpha of my own little renegade pack, that part I'm not too happy about, but you don't just go around saying, "Hello, I'm a wolf, let's hang out!" I had to lie. I told her that I've had lifeguard training and I just happened to be taking a jog down the beach. I don't think she bought it but she didn't ask any more questions. When she told me she better head home I was taken aback by myself for feeling that I didn't want her to leave yet. I shocked myself again by asking her if she wanted to hang out again sometime, as friends. Her face showed a look of surprise before she arranged her features quickly back into her normal, somewhat shy position. She agreed, though she looked a bit uncertain and we exchanged cell phone numbers. What was going on with me? Two months ago all I could see was Bella, no other girls meant anything to me. Now, I'm getting someone's number? I didn't know if I was ready for this, but I felt it in my gut that I wanted to be. Carrie reminded me of the old Bella, that must be it. She even had a few similar features. Their hair was similar, both long and dark, but Carrie's was darker. They both had full lips and beautiful eyes though they were different. I could read their eyes as if they were shouting what they were thinking. Carrie's were green though, and big like Bella's, but a different shape. Overall they really didn't look alike so much, but some of the features were there. They also shared a common curiosity for things they shouldn't involve themselves in. After thinking about this, I decided to call Carrie. What should I say? Maybe I'll just ask her if she wants to go grab dinner and a movie. No. That sounds too much like a date. What do people do to just hang out and not make it seem like a date? I decided to just call her and see how things go. I scrolled down the names on my phone and hit dial on her name. It rang three times before there was a response.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carrie, its Jacob." There was a split second pause.

"Yea, hey Jake, what's up?" She laughed nervously.

"Honestly, I was really bored and wondered if you wanted to do anything."

"Uh…yea sure I'd love to but…"

"What?" I heard her start to laugh.

"I have to take pictures for photography and I kinda waited 'til the last minute. I don't even know where to shoot I've already done like all of Forks." I then thought of the perfect idea.

"Hey why don't I show you around the reservation, you can probably find some pretty cool shots."

"…Actually, that's a really good idea. Where should I meet you?"

"I can pick you up I'll be near Forks anyway, what's your address?"

"215 Converse Way."

"Cool I'll pick you up early enough so it's still light out."

"Sounds good, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5 Photography

Chapter 5((Carrie's POV))

It was 5 o'clock when the doorbell rang. I went downstairs and opened the door to see Jacob leaning on the doorframe. "Well you're looking rather sharp," I teased, commenting on his appearance.

"Thanks," he said with a lopsided smile forming on his face. "Are you ready?"

"Yea." I grabbed my camera and stuffed it into my sack bag and followed him out to his car. It was old and green. I actually thought it suited him, though he probably looked like a giant in it. "Nice car."

"Thanks, I rebuilt a lot of it myself actually."

"Really? That's so cool. What kind of car is it?"

"Volkswagen Rabbit." We got into the car. "So do you have any ideal spots to take pictures at?"

"Um. I don't know maybe someone with a nice landscape?"

"I'll take you to the cliffs."

"That sounds great, thank you so much by the way. I always end up waiting until the last minute. I need to stop doing this." We proceeded to talk the whole way to the cliffs. When we arrived I got out of the car and taking one look around knew it was perfect for taking my photographs. We were ontop of a massive cliff, looking down onto the sea and further down, there was a beach. Behind the cliff was a very tiny meadow that blended smoothly into the heavily wooded forest. "This is gorgeous! Thank you so much!" He looked pleased with my reaction. He smiled and said, "You're welcome." After about fifteen minutes of wandering, snapping, and talking the sun was beginning to set sending a gorgeous orange-yellow glow onto everything in its path. Jacob was standing just next to me and the light fell on him in a very artistic way, putting some of his face in shadow and some painted with that yellowy orange glow. "Don't move," I said as I lifted my camera. He laughed.

"I said don't move! Look serious." _Click click_. I snapped two pictures. "Thanks, you can move again."

"I didn't realize you would make me model," he said grinning sheepishly.

"Well I wasn't planning on it but the lighting on your face looked really cool and don't worry, a talented photographer can make anything look good."

"Ha, thanks," he chuckled lightly nudging me. A few more minutes went by and my film was finished and reeling back into its case. I plopped down near the edge of the cliff and started to watch the sunset, I never really saw it from such a pretty spot. Jacob plopped down next to me and we started talking some more. We learned a lot about each other. I learned about his father Billy, who is now in a wheelchair, his sisters Rebecca and Rachel, and a few of his friends. Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah are who he talked about the most. I told him about my family too. I talked about my mother, Marie, and my father, Adriano, who is originally from Italy. I even mentioned my brother, Noah. Our conversation turned really intense as the conversation about dating cropped up. I told him I never really had an actual boyfriend even though people have asked me before. He started telling me about Bella Swan, or Cullen now I think. I remember her from school the previous year. She was friends with Alex's sister Jessica. I never really talked to her. I don't really approach people that I'm not friends with, one of those annoying shy things about me. I do remember her though. She dated Edward Cullen. They actually got married right out of high school! Jessica went to the wedding, she told us that it was amazing and Bella was gorgeous, and Edward, of course. I was always intrigued by the Cullen's, but my shyness got in the way there too. The girls were positively gorgeous and the guys were extremely dazzling. I use to enjoy glancing in their direction every now and then during lunch, but I never really became too obsessed, I figured even if they were in my grade, I'd have no chance. Jacob told me that he had fallen in love with Bella the year the Cullen's were gone. Bella was devastated and didn't return the affections as much. When Edward came home they were back together instantly.

"But you never stopped loving her." It wasn't a question. "I knew it. The first time we met. You looked…heartbroken. I never knew someone could fall so hard this young, but I guess it's because I've never been in love." He shifted around, he was uncomfortable talking about Bella but I don't think it was because of the mushy love stuff. I felt like he was skirting around some fact.

"It gets better every day. I tried to win her for so long, it wasn't healthy. It's almost a relief now that she's a…now that she's married. I still love her, but closer to a friend or sister."

"That's really nice, that you can still be friends like that. I know so many people who end up never speaking to each other again. I can't do that. I'll be mad at someone and the second they come around again I forget why I'm mad." He looked at me for a long moment. "What," I asked letting slip an embarrassed laugh. We were getting kinda deep.

"You remind me of her, a lot."

"Uh oh," I said. "Is that bad?"

"Not at all," he smiled. It made me uncomfortable. I didn't think it was good to be compared with his first and only love. He dropped me home at 11:00 at night. I gave him a thank you hug, which warmed my jacket considerably before I hopped out into the chilled night air.

"Thanks again."

"No problem, it was nice, you know, to talk to someone."

"Yea. Next time you're bored you can call me again."

"Or before that," he half smiled, implying something.

"Or before. Goodnight." I smiled as I shut the door and walked up the path and into my house. Jake was growing on me, but I still had the Bella problem. More than once he outwardly compared me to her. It didn't bother me much, yet, but I knew it couldn't be a good thing.


	6. Chapter 6 What a Stalker

**I haven't been getting reviews and this makes me sad! =( PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!! I may stop posting if people don't review. Even if you don't like it, I'm accepting of constrctive criticism. I would just really love to know what people think, help me out!**

* * *

Chapter 6 –What a Stalker

I had an amazing afternoon and evening with Carrie. We really got to know each other as we walked around the Cliff's and field for her photography project. We talked about our families. She seemed to really adore her family which I thought was cute. She played soccer on the Forks High School girls' varsity team, which impressed me as I remembered the day we met. She kicked a ball at my face. She had a very dry sense of humor, and was sarcastic. She was also very thoughtful and charming. Something about her kept pulling me in. I was stunned as I heard myself spilling to her about Bella. I didn't tell her everything, aka the wolf and vampire complications, but I wanted to. It felt good to tell someone about it, to get things off my chest. I pulled the rabbit into my driveway, got out and ran for the cover of the woods. As I tore off my jeans I leaped into the air and landed on four giant russet colored paws and began padding deeper into the forest. I heard a voice in my head.

"Where have you been Jake?" It was Seth, I could see through his eyes that we were about a mile apart. He was heading towards his house. I heard another voice chime in.

"We thought our most high Alpha had abandoned us."

"Yeah, ok Leah." Not my best comeback but I was still thinking about the nights previous events. Seth and Leah were laughing.

"Be careful this time Jake-o, we don't want a repeat of the last romance."

"Right Seth," I thought a bit sourly.

"Leah, don't be too long Mom wants us to actually spend dinner with her tonight and we already said we would."

"Ok suck up, I'll be there soon." With that, Seth was out, transformed back into a human and it was just me and Leah, and the rhythmic padding of our paws upon the damp earth. "Seth does have a point though. Let's just hope no more bloodsuckers come around, not that she'll even have a chance to fall for it." Leah was imagining herself attacking a faceless vampire.

"Leah. Leave."

"Ok, ok. Just for the record though, I'm happy for you. I think this will be a good thing for you."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves there, I don't even know if she likes me."

"I think she does, I can see what you're thinking about duh," she finished before I had a chance to say that she's never even seen her.

"Go eat Leah." I could see her house through her eyes. She was in the woods across the street.

"Fine. Later." She transformed and I was alone to my thoughts again. Surely it wouldn't be too creepy if I just ran past her house? Just to check on her. You never know when a stray vampire may pop up. I sniffed the air nervously. It was clean of any unfamiliar dangers and the Cullen's still don't cross our border even though I've been crossing theirs since the pack split up. I began to paw my way to Carrie's house. It wasn't a far run, I made my way stealthily down the forest's edge near her house. I saw a light on downstairs and that was it. She must be asleep. Just then I became aware that I was not alone. I let out an anxious, low growl than wanted to punch myself for it. It wouldn't be good if the people of Forks started to hunt down the pack again, thinking we were dangerous bears or whatever. I heard a curious ticking noise on the other side of the house so I went to investigate, hidden in the shadows. Carrie's house had forest in the front and back, but a decent amount of plain grassy yard all the way around it. The neighboring houses were fairly close, but not so crowded together like other streets. It was a human. Actually, it was one of her friends, Dillon. I gave an internal sigh of relief before the curiosity kicked in. He was throwing rocks at a window, her window I'm guessing, it was on the second floor. A low light turned on and I watched her appear in the window looking nervous. Dillon waved his arms. She opened the window looking relieved.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Ha ha," he countered emphasizing each word. "Can I come up?"

"Why, since when do you show up in the middle of the night like this?" He started climbing a tree next to her window and grabbed onto the lattice against the house. "You're going to kill yourself!"

"Oh, please," he shot back. Carrie laughed and grabbed his arm, helping him through the window. She didn't shut the window and I was thankful for my wolfy ears, I was extremely intrigued now.

"So…can I help you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I know it's kinda late but…there's been something on my mind lately."

"Ok…not sure that I follow," she whispered. I followed. Perfectly. I wanted to march up there and throw him out of the window.

"So I've been crushing on someone for the longest time, but I was worried that they might not like me back."

"I hope it's not another cheerleader," she added. He laughed.

"No, not another cheerleader. A soccer player actually." Oh stop beating around the bush I thought angrily.

"Is it Mary? It must be why else would you come to me to…" She didn't get to finish her sentence. I saw his silhouette lean towards her slowly. I was seeing red. I was surprised at how jealous I was. 8. 9. 10. Stop! I thought angrily. For a second I thought that they heard me because Carrie put her hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"Wow Dillon. Why now?"

"Is now bad?"

"I. Don't know," she replied. "I really do like you-" He cut her off.

"But?" He sighed. I smiled a wolfy grin.

"But I think I only see you as a really good friend now."

"Now?" He asked halfheartedly.

"Yea. I've had a huge crush on you for so long and finally came to terms with the fact that you didn't like me back, and I moved on."

"In other words, I'm too late," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, I really do love ya. Just more like a brother now." Their forms intertwined as she hugged him for a long moment. He buried his face in her hair. When they broke apart Dillon said,

"So. You thought I had the hots for Mary did you?" She shrugged and laughed, a little too loud. Someone started stirring in the room across the hall and they both froze. "I better go," he whispered. They hugged again, almost for a whole two minutes before he jumped up. I figured that was my cue to leave. I already was feeling horribly guilty and stalkerish for eavesdropping and I definitely didn't want to be caught in the act, in wolf or human form. I turned and high tailed it outta there, literally. The next morning I awoke with a smile on my face. She had rejected a long time crush, I was still in it. Maybe she rejected him because of me. That seemed like wishful thinking though. With everything life has thrown at me, it seemed odd to still go through a normal day of school but I needed my education, according to Billy nonetheless. It was pure torture sitting through classes all day when I could be out running or working on some new parts, visiting the Cullens. My mind wandered to Carrie and her photography project. I wondered how it turned out and thought that I should call her in a few days to see. I had to give her time to develop them. I can call her to hang out anyway, but it's a school night, so I should probably not bother. Only a few more days until I could talk to her again. After school I raced down to the Cullen's for a visit.

"Hey Jake!" Bella exclaimed as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Get in the corner please," Alice said a bit disgruntled.

"Sure, sure. Looking for anything specific?"

"Well, I just saw Irina and it looked like she was headed our way to apologize but everything disappeared the second you walked in."

"Sorry." All of a sudden Edward walked in with Renesmee, she had grown a lot since the last time I saw her. She jumped out of his hands and ran into my waiting arms. I picked her up and she touched my face. She was sending me a memory of myself saying I would come back to visit soon. It had been a few weeks. "I'm sorry Nessie, I've been busy, I won't take so long to visit next time."

"Renesmee are you ready to go hunting?" Bella asked her fondly, but emphasizing her name in a way to show that she still didn't approve of my little nickname. Edward had his arms wrapped around her waist. It didn't bother me like it use to, which was comforting to know.

"Can Jacob come Mommy?"

"I guess so but only if he wants to." Nessie touched my face again showing her last hunting trip. It was too hard to turn down such a cute little face.

"Oh alright. I haven't eaten yet either so I might as well grab a quick deer." Nessie flashed her dazzling perfect full set of teeth and jumped down. We went deep into the forest so that Bella would be far away from the temptation of human blood. She stayed in the meadow while I took nessie a little farther away. While I was guzzling down my deer I suddenly heard Bella call out my name a bit worried. Nessie and I ran back. I went into the trees to transform and put my jeans on.

"I think..I think I just saw Irina. She came over that hill there and when she looked over and saw the two of you she ran away. She looked horrified actually, I can't imagine."

"Do you think it's because I was a wolf? One of the wolves that killed Laurent?" Bella's forehead creased as she was contemplating this. This look reminded me of the old Bella, the one I missed. Sure she had the same personality, with a few changes, but there just wasn't a spark between us like there was before.

"Well I'm sure she wasn't happy to see you but she looked more shocked at Renesmee to be honest."

"Maybe we should go back and ask Alice if she can see what's going on?"

"Yea. You're right. I don't think it's a good idea for you to come though, it may block her visions. I'll keep you posted though, I promise."

"Sure, sure. See you Bells, Nessie." Nessie pulled me down to her level and touched my face. I saw myself smiling warmly. I was saying, "I'm sorry Nessie, I've been busy, I won't take so long to visit next time." I blinked away the image and looked at her. "I meant it Nessie, I'll come back sooner," I chuckled. She looked satisfied so I turned to leave.

"Bye Jacob!" Bella and Renesmee had said this at the same time and the sound was beautiful, like windchimes through a light and gentle breeze. Once again, I transformed, exploding out of my body and into a new one. Getting around fast was easier as a wolf and we were pretty far out in the woods. I began to run full out, my jeans tied to my ankle began flapping in the wind. As I ran I felt Jacob Black slip away and my animalistic side kick in. The feel of my paws on the damp earth, the pull and release of my muscles as I ran, and the taste of a fresh kill still on my toungue. I was curious about this Irina as I ran back to my house, the scent of this unfamiliar vampire clung to the air, it smelled sweet and sappy, the sweetness that was too sweet. It gave me a stomach ache, I hate that vampire smell, but my thoughts slowly shifted to something else. I wondered what Carrie was up to.

* * *

**This Chapter ties Jacob back in with the normal Breaking Dawn events. I didn't want to stray completely away from Edward and Bella's story and of course Jacob wouldn't just abandon his friends for a new girl. Any Comments? Do you want me to change the outcome of events? Should the Volturi come or not come? Should the story be completely different? I want some opinons. What do you think about Carrie? Where do you want to see their relationship going? Any comments would be appreciated and taken into account.**


	7. Chapter 7 Crush and Mystery

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Crush and Mysteries ((Carrie's POV))

The bell rang, finally, and with it brought on the new weekend. It was Friday. I was thankful, I needed it. School and I don't exactly mesh well together. As I walked towards the school's parking lot I was considering all my options for this weekend. Dillon wanted to hang out tonight. Just me and him. I didn't think it was a good idea. He snuck into my room through my window a few days ago and told me he liked me. That he like liked me. I told him I wasn't sure if I felt that way about him that I think of him more like a brother now, but if I was telling him, and myself the truth, it was because of Jacob. Something about him has been drawing me to him since our last visit. I was kind of crushing on him. This is why when I walked out the doors of the school and into the parking lot and saw him standing there looking straight at me, my stomach filled with butterflies. I tried to sound normal as I passed him by. "Hey Jake!"

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked chuckling.

"My car. Do you need help with something? Actually, what are you doing here? Did you transfer or something?" I was talking too much so I stopped and waited for a response. He chuckled again and said, "Actually, I was waiting for you, I thought we could hang out." My heart fluttered.

"Sounds good to me," I answered nonchalantly. "Oh wait, I drove here, do you want to meet at my house or something?"

"No it's fine I'll ride with you."

"Don't you have a car? How did you get here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." This puzzled me.

"I see. Well, what do you want to do?" I asked as we headed for my car.

"I don't know, just chill I guess. Are your parent's home?"

"No actually so it won't be awkward, you can hang at my house if you want."

"Sure, sure." His lips curled up at the ends and I looked away hoping he wouldn't see through my casual approach. We finally reached my car. It was a dark blue Hyundai. I was headed for the driver's side when he asked, "Do you mind if I drive?" Random.

"Why?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well from past experience I've come to realize that girls can't drive."

"Oh, excuse me," I laughed punching his arm.

"Well, if you're anything like Bella that is," he muttered. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Fine. Drive." I tossed him the keys and we got in. It was a very cold day and like usual, I didn't have a jacket. I don't really have anything against them, but I usually wear just a hoodie. I was shivering in my seat.

"You remember where I live?" I asked as he turned the right way out of the parking lot without asking.

"Forks is so small, it's not hard to remember. Are you cold?" He asked.

"Let me guess, you're not. I wish I had whatever condition you have I'm always so cold." He smirked and threw his arm around me. Last time he did this he slung his arm around my shoulder and I felt awkward. This time, it was around my waist and my heart fluttered again. The corners of his mouth twitched. 'He couldn't possibly hear that could he?' I thought in fear.

"Hey, for thinking girls can't drive you're not making a good impression," I teased.

"I can drive just as well with one hand. Maybe even no hands, should I try?"

"Go for it," I answered sarcastically. He took it literally and started driving with his knees. "I was joking! Hands on the wheel, hands on the wheel!" He laughed and pinched my side. I giggled, big mistake.

"Oh so you're ticklish?"

"No, absolutely NOT," the last word came out as a yell as he pinched my side again and I started laughing.

"Watch the road!" Just as he settled his arm back around my waist we hit a stop light. I looked at the car that pulled up next to us and immediately tried to push Jake's arm off of me. It was Dillon and he saw me with Jacob's arm around my waist. Jake's arm didn't budge but he looked over.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"That's Dillon." When I said this I smiled sheepishly and waved to him, he was still staring, his mouth slightly hanging open now.

"So?" He asked and pinched my side yet again. I sniggered and immediately regretted it. Dillon's jaw clenched and he looked ahead fuming. This light was beginning to be a little too long.

"He came to my house the other night. He kinda has a little crush on me and I don't want to hurt his feelings, he gets kind of jealous easily."

"I see," Jacob said but he still didn't move his arm he just smiled and looked into Dillon's car. He started stroking my back. Dillon was looking out the corner of his eyes, still seething.

"Jake," I said trying to shrug him off, I felt really guilty, and Jake was obviously doing it to get in Dillon's head.

"Honestly, am I bothering you when I do this?" He stroked my back lightly with his fingertips again.

"This has nothing to do with me, can't you see it's making him so angry?"

"Actually, it has nothing to do with him," he replied suddenly staring at me curiously. "Does this bother you?" I felt his fingertips rub up and down my back, I shivered then slumped a little in defeat. I was breaking my blasé act.

"No," I said, not looking at him.

"Okay then." I could hear the smile in his voice though I refused to look at him and give myself away anymore. Just then the light turned. It was about time! Dillon sped off a little too fast and I looked down shamefully. I felt bad to hurt Dillon's feelings. He's always been a good buddy. We pulled in to my driveway and I jumped out, still a little sad about Dillon's reaction. I walked quietly to my front door and unlocked it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh I know Jake, It's ok, really."

"I shouldn't have tried to make him angry like that, I won't do it again."

"No it's fine, I'm sorry that made me a little bummed. I just felt bad. I wouldn't have thought he'd have that reaction. It's over now, so what do you want to do?" I smiled reassuringly at him. He pulled me into a bone crunching hug that left me gasping for air.

"What do you want to do?" He asked emphasizing 'you' and pulling back to look me straight in the eyes. His eyes were dark, which suited him well, for he also had russet skin and black hair, which was in that in between stage. It wasn't short, but it wasn't long. I realized that he was incredibly good looking. I was surprised I hadn't noticed before now. I guess his energetic personality spoke louder than his looks at first, but now, it was hard to look away.

"We can watch a movie until we come up with something?" I was a very indecisive person.

"Sure, sure, that sounds good!" He beamed. I looked away before I could get tongue tied. We stood very close to each other as we looked through all the movies on my shelf. We finally chose a comedy and popped it into the DVD player. I sat curled up into a ball on my side on the couch while he sat next to me leaning back with his arms across the top of the sofa and his legs stretching out in front of him. This was surprisingly comfortable, not awkward like it could have been. About 8 minutes into the movie he grabbed my legs and laid them across his lap so I could stretch out. The heat was very welcomed as I was wishing I had a blanket. My parents always left the house a little cold for my liking. I looked over to see him staring at me with a curious expression again.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"I never thought I'd like someone so much so soon. Well, it's been months but still…" he trailed off.

"I like you too." I whispered, as if we were in a crowded movie theater. I looked down at the floor embarrassed by admitting this to him. His perfect white smile gleamed even in the darkness.

"Do you want to go out tonight? On an official date?" He tacked on at the end a little humorously. We'd hung out a few times alone already but never as a 'date.' I sat up and leaned my head on his shoulder, immediately feeling my ear get hot, it was probably red.

"I think I'd really like that." He pulled me onto his lap with ease and wrapped his strong arms around me. I leaned into him and neither of us spoke a word for the rest of the movie besides the occasional laugh directed at the screen. I began to lightly trace my fingertips around his hand, almost absentmindedly before he took both of mine in his, heating them up even more. That was probably the best movie I've ever watched. He left after the movie and said he would pick me up at 7. I grabbed my keys expecting I had to drive him home but he said he didn't need a ride.

"La Push is close, but not close enough to walk Jake," I commented.

"I'm not walking, I'm going to run." There seemed to be some kind of hidden meaning that I was missing. There was something mysterious about him, and I was becoming more and more determined to figure out what it was.

"If you end up not showing up tonight I'll just figure you haven't made it home yet," I added derisively.

"No, I promise I'll be here." He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm for a long second, I could feel the intense heat left on my palm from his lips and I clenched it into a fist, trying to preserve it for as long as possible. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright, bye," he seemed to hear the challenge in my voice and chuckled lightly before he turned and walked out the door. I shut the door and ran to the window to see if he really was going to walk all the way home. As he approached the forest on the other side of the street he turned and looked directly at the window I was spying from and he waved with a smirk on his face. I shivered. How on earth did he know I was spying and from where? As my crush grew into something more I knew that there was something inexplicable about Jacob Black and I was going to figure it out!

* * *

**PLEASE RATE & REVIEW!!!! How is it going so far? I'm not sure where to take this, everytime I start writing it just flows and I haven't changed anything yet. I think I know roughly what will happen in the later chapters but feedback and support would really help me out. PLEASE tell me what you think. I'm trying to keep this story as real as it can be besides of course the Vampires and Werewolves. I want it to be as believable as Steph Meyer's version that's why I'm kinda taking things slow with Jacob and Carrie's relationship, but now that they will be going on a date their relationship will really take off, I think.**


	8. Chapter 8 To Tell Or Not To Tell

**Here it is, the first date! PLEASE RATE/REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 8 – To tell, Or Not To Tell?

"The blue shirt? Or the red..maybe the gray.." I was mumbling to myself as Quil laid across my too small bed and Embry sat on the edge.

"Stop acting like such a girl," Embry groaned. "Quil, back me up here."

"Huh? Oh right." He snapped his phone shut. He was texting.

"Man, not you too, Claire is fine! You need to let her Mom have some quality time with her too you know!"

"I think I'll stick with the blue."

"It goes great with your skin Jako," Quil commented batting his eyes.

"Ha ha very funny," Embry said dryly.

"Sorry Em, we'll try to be men," I said in the lowest voice I could manage, which was pretty low if I do say so myself. There was laughter.

"Maybe this girl really is good for you. You're acting more like you did back before…" he trailed off.

"It's okay Em, it's not so bad anymore." The pack was still afraid to talk about Bella with me, afraid of some kind of relapse. Quil and Embry recently joined my pack, if you can call it that, so I've been spending a lot of time with them. It reminded me of the old days. Everything seemed to be going back to normal, well, as normal as it can be for me at least. I looked at my alarm clock.

"I can't be late," I said. I'll phase after the date and take over one of your rounds.

"Jake, we can handle tonight," Quil replied while Embry nodded then added,

"We can even give Seth or Leah the night off too. Preferably Leah, I rather her out of my head whenever possible."

"No I think all four of you should stay out the Cullen's friend might come back and she may not know our treaty lines. Alright I really have to go!"

"See ya," they responded in unison. It was exactly 7:00pm when I knocked on her door, more coincidence then actual timing though. I wondered if her family was home when the door opened and I was greeted by a medium height man with dark hair and eye's the same color as Carrie.

"You must be Jacob."

"Yes, nice to meet you. You must be Mr. DiAngelo."

"Have her home by eleven-thirty." He attempted a smile as he shook my hand, but I could tell he was trying very hard to be nice. Just then a silver chevy pulled in and a boy, who looked like he definitely could be Carrie's older brother, got out of the driver's seat. He started staring me down. Carrie ran down her steps and squeezed past her Dad before we could talk anymore.

"Thanks Dad, I'll be back later!" She gave me a shy smile, she seemed to be embarrassed by her father's apparent disapproval.

"Later Noah," she called over her should as she quickly walked to the passenger side of the rabbit. When we got in she sighed, "That wasn't so bad I guess."

"Nah, it was cool, your Dad seems very nice, you look a lot like him."

"Hah yea I guess. So, long time no see." I took her hand in mine and she smiled, it was contagious. "So where are we going?" This time she spoke, she seemed a bit more breathless, did I have that effect on her? I was pleased by this thought.

"I thought we could drive back up to the cliffs, make a fire or something."

"Sounds good to me." I looked over and she looked like she really meant it, my stomach lurched, in a good way I guess you could say. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm tightly around her small waist and once again stroked her back with my fingertips.

"So, are we going to eat on this date?" She looked at me with humor in her eyes.

"Oh yea, I came prepared."

"Oh?"

"Yea, I got it all here," I patted the backseat where I had everything in a bag. "Hot dogs and Smores, what more can you ask for?" She blinked.

"I'm…vegetarian." My face dropped, this was not something I had been anticipating. I looked back at her about to apologize and suggest we go pick something else up on the way but she spoke first. She was grinning from ear to ear as she said, "I'm kidding! I didn't know you were so gullible." I laughed,

"Not usually." We talked and laughed the whole way up to the Cliffs. When we finally got there, we had just enough sunlight for us to set everything up before the sun started setting. I was building a fire while she laid out an old blanket. I laid down first and pulled her down next to me. She sat hugging her legs beside me as we watched the sunset together for the second time. She seemed to be entranced by it but I found myself mainly staring at her face. She was perfect in every way. I felt bad keeping secrets from her and I sensed she knew I was hiding something, but she didn't say anything. Yet, at least. We started roasting our hotdogs.

"What is your biggest fear?" I asked. We had been shooting random questions back and forth at eachother.

"Drowning. You?"

"Rejection." She looked up at me, seeming to sense what I meant.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you're hiding?"

"I don't know." She looked away clearly disappointed but thankful that I at least didn't pretend I wasn't hiding something. "Some things are better that way."

"Speak for yourself," she sighed. I pulled her down to lay next to me, we were watching the stars. I had my arm around her and we sat in silence for several moments.

"I'm not much of a star gazer," she announced. I looked over and she started chuckling apologetically.

"Actually, neither am I," I joined in the laughter. "Let's make smores then." We talked as we ate and a few burnt marshmallows later we lay stuffed on the blanket. Our date had been perfect so far but there was one more thing I had wanted to do before we had to leave. I looked over and she yawned. "Oh no you don't," I said quietly. She gazed into my eyes as I rolled over, holding my weight above where she lay on the ground. I leaned in slowly, holding her gaze. She seemed to be fine with my close proximity so I leaned in even more. Our lips met in a gentle, sweet kiss. Her full lips lingered on mine for a long moment before we broke apart. I leaned in again and this time, the kiss turned more passionate. I held her waist, pulling her tightly to me as my other hand wound into her hair. Suddenly, hers were doing the same. I could feel her hands in my hair, on my chest. I moved down to kiss the line of her jaw and then, her neck. As I breathed into her skin I heard her heart speed up and I chuckled lightly. She grabbed my face pulling me back, my eager lips crushed into hers and began molding and moving around hers. We continued for a few minutes before suddenly her lips were suddenly still on mine. I moved back down to her neck.

"What time is it?" She asked breathlessly.

"Hmmm?"

"Time? I have to be home by eleven-thirty or my parents will freak." I sat up and checked the time on my phone. I swore into the darkness around us.

"It's 11:10." I had 20 minutes to get her home. She bolted up and started grabbing everything she could hold, I did the same. We shoved everything carelessly into the backseat of the Rabbit and dove into the front. I started speeding down the roads.

"Hey if we crash then I'll be even later," she exclaimed in horror as she saw everything outside the car in a blur.

"We won't crash, this is nothing!" My mind whirled into the sensations of running through the forest at night, feeling the pull and release of my muscles as I flew. She seemed to sense once again that I was hinting toward some hidden meaning.

"Jacob. You know you can tell me anything. What are you afraid of?"

"It's not that.."

"Then why won't you tell me?" She cried exasperated. She must be more intrigued than I'd thought; she hid it well before now.

"It's…dangerous for you to know and…I don't think you'd want to be near me anymore." Her eyes widened as she contemplated this.

"Try me," she finally replied.

"It's not that easy," I retorted. She groaned.

"Come on, Jake! I'm tough, I can take it!" My mind was reeling. Tell her, or don't tell her. I told Bella knowing that she was already aware of Vampire's but Carrie still didn't know about this secret world. But Bella once didn't know of it either, Edward had told her once they started dating right? Carrie was studying my expressions. I let out a huge breath and moaned. "Please?" She breathed.

"I don't-"

"I don't think I should be falling in love with someone who won't tell me some important dangerous thing about them," she snapped, cutting me off. She abruptly looked embarrassed and ashamed to reveal what she had just said. I was suddenly soaring through the air, she truly did love me, well, was falling in love with me. Nobody in the world could possibly feel better than I did at that moment. My eye's probed hers. They were like window's into her soul and I could tell that she truly meant what she had said, about everything. For some reason, I just knew that she would stay with me even if I told her I was a wolf. We were now stopped at a light.

"I feel the same way," I informed her, "but I'm done falling." Her face broke into a dazzling smile and I leaned in for a kiss. I accidentally hit the gas pedal and we lurched forward. Luckily, the light had just turned green so I continued down the road. She was laughing really hard now and I stared ahead slightly embarrassed, yet slightly smug with how things where turning out.

"So you really want to know? You won't tell me to stay away or anything?" This sobered her up fast.

"Of course I wouldn't, how bad can it be?"

"Well, you'll see I guess." I was horrified with myself and my resolve to tell her this deep dark secret.

"See?" We pulled into her driveway now.

"Yea. Tonight. Do what you have to do and then go to your window when you're ready." I bent over and kissed her quickly. This could potentially be the last one. She seemed to feel the urgency of it and she looked at me with defiance in her eyes. I could tell she was determined to stick with me no matter what was thrown her way.

"You better be there," she added with a half smile as she jumped out of the car. As she ran to the door I sped out of sight and parked on the side of the road. I jumped out and ran for the woods to phase. I had to warn the pack of what I was about to do.

* * *

**What did you think? I don't know how I feel, I think I could have written it better, but the storyline is how I wanted it. PLEASE RATE & REVIEW! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Reveal

**Will Jacob Reveal or change his mind? I think this chapter is a smidge longer than the other's, I hope you enjoy. PLEASE RATE/REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 9 --The Reveal

The door slammed. "Carrie?"

"Yea hey Mom!" Oops, I spoke a little too enthusiastically which sent a wave of curiosity over my Mom's face.

"How was the date?"

"It was good. I'm really tired though so I'm going to go up and take a shower and go to bed." She looked disappointed, she clearly wanted details, but I didn't want to divulge any.

"Ok, well..goodnight!"

"Night!" I walked up the stairs as slowly as I could, I really wanted to just bolt up there to see Jacob, but I knew I had to do all these things so that nobody would be suspicious. Once at the top I ran to my room and grabbed some sweatpants and a tight fitting tee shirt for pajama's, I didn't want to look so shabby but I figured I didn't want to make it look like I tried to be cutesy in my PJ's either. I ran to the bathroom and pulled on the lock.

"I'm in here," I heard my Dad call. I then heard the water running.

"Oh ok. I have to take a quick shower."

"I'm almost done, just brushing my teeth."

"I'm next!" I whirled to see Noah's door opened and he was leaning on the frame. He was in only his boxer's.

"My eye's!" I whirled back to face the door.

"I've been waiting," he said ignoring my cry of disgust.

"Please! I'm tired, I'll be quick!"

"You don't look very tired," he commented. I could hear the humorous accusation in his voice.

"Please let me in first!"

"No." I was beginning to regret the fact that he had decided to visit home this weekend. He goes to a University about two hours away. My Dad unlocked the bathroom door and walked away. There was a second's pause as we looked at each other. I bolted for the door and he lunged at me. We ran into the wall next to the door and he began dragging me back. I was use to this tactic, we had wrestled many times growing up. I twisted until his arm couldn't bend anymore and he let go. I then dove headfirst into the bathroom and landed on the floor. I tried to slam the door but he caught my leg. I kicked him off and punched the lock down. I could hear him laughing through the door and I joined in. I had gotten very lucky. Noah's really strong and plays soccer for his school. He usually has no problem moving me out of his way. I think I'll pester him with this triumph for a while before I let it go. I then remember the whole reason for fighting to get the bathroom first and quickly stripped my clothes off and stepped into the steamy shower. I turned the hot water as far as it would go and washed the smell of the smoky fire out of my hair. I tried to think of what Jake could possibly be showing me tonight but I couldn't. I had absolutely no idea and this frustrated me. I was usually very quick. I hated feeling like I was too slow to pick up on this mystery. I stepped out of the shower and toweled my hair a bit but left it to dry on its own. Once I was dressed I yelled goodnight to everyone and shut my door, and locked it just in case. I ran to my window in a surge of excitement and I felt the disappointment radiating off of me. He wasn't there. I felt stupid as I whispered into the darkness.

"Jake?" Well. That was that. He must have changed his mind I thought sullenly. Just then something hit me in the face.

"What the!?" I looked back out the window to see Jacob standing there, only jeans on, no shoes. I picked up what he threw at me which happened to be his balled up shirt.

"You seriously didn't think I'd forgotten did you?"

"No I thought you changed your mind."

"I wish," he sighed. I frowned.

"Well, are you coming up?" I asked. Hopefully nobody could hear our whispered conversation.

"Actually. You're coming down." I froze. I was petrified of getting caught. I tried to swallow back my fear.

"How?" I finally replied a bit weakly.

"Well just do what you're friend Dillon did." Oh. Wow. That seemed like forever ago. A new surge of pity washed over me as I remembered our last encounter. I'd have to talk to him next time I saw him. I took in a huge breath and let it out noisily as I stepped through my window. My foot found the edge of the vine filled lattice and I began to slowly lower myself down. Jake stood directly under me. He must have been expecting me to fall because his arms were a little away from his body tensed to catch me. I jumped down into his waiting arms when I was about two feet away from the ground.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Hey," he replied his face mirroring mine.

"Are you sure you-"

"Shh. I'm sure. Where do we have to go?" He took my hand in his and started walking. I gulped as I realized we were headed for the woods. I'm not going to lie, they creeped me out in the dark. His hot hand gave me a reassuring squeeze as we stepped into the trees and out of sight. We walked for another minute in silence and when he suddenly stopped I was caught off guard. He sat me down on a giant rock and kneeled to look into my face. He took a deep breath and I knew this was it.

"Life.. isn't exactly how you think it is," he finished lamely, clearly struggling for words. He breathed the words into my face, his breath hot like his skin.

"I. Don't Follow," I replied frustrated with myself.

"I'm going to have to show her," he mumbled under his breath. He looked up at me for a long moment and finally said, "Don't freak out okay?" I nodded, I didn't want my voice to give away the tense nervous feeling that was running subtly beneath the surface of my features.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, kissing my forehead, I could feel the urgency burning through his lips. Almost as if he felt this would be the last one. He ran out of sight before I could stop him. The panic started setting in. I was alone, after midnight, in the forest. I heard snapping twigs and rustling leaves in front of me and my head snapped up.

"Jake?" I whispered urgently. My voice shot up a few octaves in panic as I said his name again. Whatever it was, sounded like it was coming closer. I was paralyzed in fear. _Snap_. I squinted and to my absolute horror I saw a giant, furry, four-legged thing walking slowly towards me. It was tall and extremely muscular. It had a long snout and when it came closer I could make out rusty brown fur. I let out a wild gasp and jumped back, I tripped over the rock and fell. This wasn't going to end well, I wish I could have said goodbye to my family, and Jacob. I was relieved when I remembered that he wasn't here, wouldn't have to die too. Why wasn't this monstrous animal attacking? I looked up petrified and saw it standing just in front of me. To my astonishment I realized that standing before me, was the most enormous wolf I had ever seen. It was fierce and beautiful. I gazed wide eyed into its own eyes and saw that they were dark, black. They reminded me of Jacob's. These eye's were so aware, they seemed wiser than what an animal's eyes should be. The russet fur also reminded me of the tint of Jacob's skin, and then it dawned on me. "Jacob?" The wolf's massive head shook up and down as if it were nodding. Panic was overtaken by wonderment. I wasn't afraid. This is what Jake was keeping from me, I knew it was. I slowly reached out my hand and he slowly closed the gap. He bowed his head until my fingertips brushed lightly through his fur. I traced around his hesitant eyes, down the muzzle, to his nose. My face broke into a grin and I began to laugh quietly, "So will you tell me your secret now?" I teased. His face broke into a wolfy grin and he made a grunting sound, it almost sounded like he was laughing too. We sat on the damp earth for a while. Wolf and girl, staring at each other. He finally jumped up and ran out of sight. He returned quickly as himself again.

"Sorry about the noisy entrance, I figured I should give you warning instead of just randomly appearing." I rushed into his arms.

"Oh Jake! How does it work? Tell me everything!" He did. For the next hour he told me of old Quileute legends, well, which happened to be real, and how he had come to be a wolf. I surprised myself by believing it wholeheartedly, without question. He told me how all the friends that he talked about were also in his pack, he was Alpha. He said he started off as a kind of Beta in Sam Uley's pack, but broke free to be on his own, some of his friends joined him later. I asked him if Bella had rejected him because of this and he said no, but I felt like there was still something he wasn't telling me, he kind of changed the subject of Bella fast for once. When he was done I touched his blazing cheek softly with my lips and whispered, "How could you think I wouldn't want to be around you anymore. Don't you know I'm a dog person? If you were a cat on the other hand…"

"Oh yea?" He asked, a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Don't even think about it!" Too late. He pinched my side and proceeded to hit every other tickle spot he could find. 'Why was I cursed with the dreaded tickle gene?' I thought to myself.

"Well, I guess there's only one more thing I want to say. Well ask actually," he said. I looked at him curiously, eager for more.

"And what would that be?"

"Will you, Carrie DiAngelo, be my girlfriend?" I pretended to think about it for a minute before I pounced on him.

"I'd love to Jacob Black!" We sat in silence for a long time. He'd voiced how well he thought I was taking this, that I didn't freak out at all once I noticed the wolf was him. I told him I was surprised too, at how it didn't seem to have an effect on me at all. I was now on his lap, his steel arms around me, and his face in my hair. "I should probably get back," I finally said, even though I didn't want to. "What time is it anyway?"

"I don't know," he mumbled into my hair, his hot breath on my neck. I reached into my pocket to pull out my old wide but slim, pink phone.

"It's three in the morning!" I exclaimed when my phone lit up. He sighed content, not wanting to move, neither did I. "I guess a few more minutes won't make a difference then," I resolved aloud. My eye's began to droop with the silence. It was funny thinking about how scared I was in the woods a couple hours ago compared to how safe and comfortable I was now. I don't remember my eyes ever shutting but suddenly they snapped open. I was sweating, still in Jacobs arms, and I could make out faint light trickling through the treetops down to the damp earth we were on. Wet clothes are the worst feeling to wake up to. Are those birds I hear? I checked my phone, it took a lot of effort to move Jake's arms to free my own. I reached into my pocket to look at the time. "It's 5:45!" I yelled jumping up?

"What is it?!" Jacob jerked awake and was immediately trembling on his feet.

"Sorry, nothing wrong except that it's 5:45 in the morning!" I yelled the last bit again for emphasis. Jacob looked smug at the thought of it and simply replied,

"Yea. How 'bout that?"

"Jacob, my Dad get's up at six for work, I'm supposed to be at home in bed!" His face went blank as the realization set in.

"We have to get you home," he concluded. We both took off at a run. I'm a pretty fast runner but I couldn't keep up with his amazing speed and stamina. He fell back and grabbed my hand pulling me along, this still didn't help. He finally grabbed me up in his arms as if I weighed nothing and began to sprint full throttle to the house. He ignored my feeble protests as we broke through the tree line that I could take it from here and he continued straight to the side of my house where my window was. He lifted me up to grab the lattice. I began pulling myself up with all the strength I could muster and to my horror, I heard my doorknob twisting back and forth. It was still locked thank god, but I needed to get up there now before they unlocked it with the key. Jacob was now climbing up behind me so he could push me ahead faster.

"Carrie?" It was my Dad. "Carrie?" His voice was growing louder, a little more worried, or maybe angry. Did he already suspect I wasn't in there? I finally dove through my window, as quietly as I could manage and into my sheets.

"Carrie!" Louder now.

"Adriano, what are you doing, you're waking everyone up." It was my mother. I figured the best thing for me to do was just pretend to be sleeping. I was a very heavy sleeper so this commotion would not have woken me up. I heard him grab the key from on top of my door and then heard it scraping around trying to find the right spot to unlock it. I quickly shot a glance at the window, Jacob was gone but to my horror, it was wide open, no screen. Just then I heard the key jangle to the floor and heard my Dad lightly curse under his breath, which I found slightly comical. I jumped up and quietly padded my way to the window with speed. I shut it hastily, thankful that it wasn't squeaky and shoved the curtains in place, the way they usually were. Hopefully, they wouldn't look too closely and notice the screen was gone, I would fix that when they left. Just as I threw the covers back over me and shut my eyes the door swung open. There was a long silence. My Mom lightly shook me and said, "Carrie." I groaned, for effect. "Carrie." I opened my eyes slowly and tried to look groggy.

"What?" I croaked, well, I tried to anyway.

"Why was your door locked?"

"What?"

"Your door was locked." I looked over at the door, where my Dad was now standing expectant.

"Oh. I must have forgotten to unlock it from when I was changing last night. Sorry." They both stared at me, I started innocently back. They both seem to have believed me because then my mom said, "Ok, sorry. Go back to sleep."

"Thank you," I said as I rolled over and shut my eyes. The door shut, and I waited for a minute. When I figured the coast was clear I jumped up again and ran to the window and opened it. Jacob was already there and I swung it open and grabbed the screen.

"I'll call you later," he whispered, then leaned in for a quick, sweet kiss. He helped me put the screen in place from the other side of the window. I shut the glass part and put the curtains back in place as he leaped from sight. I changed out of my wet sweatpants into a similar looking pair and hopped into my bed, which all of a sudden felt extremely comfortable. My lids became very heavy, and I fell back into a deep slumber.

I awoke and looked at my clock. Wow. 1:30pm. I bolted upright when the previous night's events crept back into my consciousness. My boyfriend was a wolf. I lingered on the word boyfriend and smiled. How was I so lucky to find a guy like Jake? Someone as plain as me didn't deserve someone so amazing and extraordinary. Last night was so surreal. Images of the brilliant, massive wolf stepping into my line of sight were swirling in my head with all the other incredible points of the night. I looked over and notice a note resting on the pillow next to me. It contained 2 words, 'Alex Called.' It was written in my mother's neat cursive writing. Strange how two words brought me back down to Earth. It seemed like so long ago that I talked to Alex, had it only been yesterday at school? I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth and take a shower. I came back into my room and put on a pair of dark jeans, a small black tee shirt, and small silver hoop earrings. I decided to call Alex back. _Ring. Ring_.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex, it's Carrie, you called earlier?" Her tone suddenly was dripping with excitement.

"Carrie! Oh my gosh I wanted to talk to you! Do you want to hang out later?"

"Yea. I guess," I complied a little less enthusiastically. I wanted to spend the day with Jacob, but he hadn't called yet.

"So are you dating that Jacob guy?" Her question totally caught me off guard and I tried to skirt around answering it.

"How did you know that I've seen him since that day at the beach?"

"Dillon told me he saw you with him yesterday after school. He said that he had his arm around you! He actually seemed really upset, maybe you should talk to him, I think he has a crush on you," she rambled on for a bit.

"Yea, I should probably talk to Dillon."

"So are you dating?"

"Who?" I was still holding out futile hope that she would drop it.

"Jacob Black!" Of course she wouldn't drop it. It's Alex. I sighed.

"Yea Al, we are."

"Oh my gosh! Seriously? That's so cute! He's really hot Carrie," she giggled.

"Yea," I agreed. "But there's more to him than that, he such a great guy." Perfect. Amazing. Supernatural. A wolf. All would be fitting words.

"Wow, you're so lucky," I heard her sigh in awe.

"Hey Alex, actually, do you mind if I skip out? I think I'll call Dillon and just chill out here for the day."

"Aw okay. Well, if you change your mind I'll be around, Mary was going to hang out too, and maybe Josie."

"Alright thanks, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" I sat in a daze for a few moments and then picked up my phone again. "I hope this isn't awkward," I muttered under my breath. I dialed

Dillon's number and waited. _Ring. Ring._

* * *

**PLEASE RATE/REVIEW! How do you think the reveal went? Was it too cory? I'm not sure haha. More to come soon! I appreciate the comment's I've gotten so far soo much! I'd love to hear from more people in addition!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTETH

* * *

**Hey all! I appreciate the views I'm getting and the few reviews I've REALLY REALLY appreciated! ((Gold star for Zombie!!!!))**

**I'm losing momentum for wanting to post the chapters because I'm not getting more people reviewing, I know this story may START a little slow for some, but I think it picks up, I don't know, maybe it's just me. I'll post more but the more reviews/comments/rating the faster I'll get it done!**

** Mariainthemiddle**


	11. Chapter 10 Life is Good I think

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of writers block and I've been busy! This is the first chapter that the POV's switch around in, I hope I don't confuse! RATE&REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 10 --Life is Good. I think.

--Jacobs POV

I decided to pop in on the Cullen's for a visit. I was on such a high from last night that I needed to run. Once I got there I shifted back to human Jacob, untied my pants from my ankle, and dressed in only my cutoff jeans. They're use to it anyways, I thought to myself. I had already resolved to not think about my reveal to Carrie because I knew they would disapprove that I told her. As I walked up to the house I carefully remembered Nessie demanding that I come visit sooner than last time. I was halfway through the open yard when Nessie was suddenly in my arms. For human eyes it may have appeared as if she just materialized there. "Hey Nessie," I beamed as her angelic face looked up at me radiantly. She put her tiny dimpled hand on my face. She showed me promising to return soon which then transformed into her looking out the window at my approaching figure.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" She answered with a cheerful giggle that put even Alice's laugh, all silver, to shame. Too soon her face faltered and she touched my face again. Suddenly Bella's face was close in my eyes, or Nessie's.

"Renesmee sweetheart don't worry, Mommy's just a little sad that we never got to see our friend." I didn't let Renesmee see that I was worried by that last image. I just smiled. Hey Nessie do you mind if I talk to your mom alone for a bit? She ran back into the house as Bella appeared at my side, I'm sure she heard me even though I was talking outside, half a yard away, with Renesmee.

"Hey Bells," I smirked. Her answering hello was joyful, but I sensed an underlying tension. "Let's go for a walk." She nodded and we walked at inhuman speed to the invisible line where those in the house could no longer hear us. She wheeled around to face me.

"What's up Jake?"

"I was about to ask the same question…"

"It's nothing. We can handle it."

"Save it, I should be informed too if there's any danger," I pointed out.

"Well…" She hedged.

"Bella!"

"Alright well, you know how we saw Irina that day we went hunting?" I gave her a 'get to the point' look. "Well Alice saw Irina go back to Tanya and Kate. She..she told them about Renesmee."

"Okay? Why is that a problem?"

"Jacob! They think she's an immortal child!"

"Is she not?"

"Well, she is technically I guess, but she will grow, that part I'm worried about actually. The _other_ problem is," she shook her head focusing on the current problem," they think she's a full vampire child, one that won't grow."

"But even so, why is that bad?"

"Carlisle and Edward told me about a war that occurred a long, long time ago that revolved around the immortal children. They were so young that they couldn't control themselves, they always were a threat to revealing our secret." Our secret. After all this time I still had to cringe at the fact that she was one of them now. "Tanya, Kate, and Irina's creator also created an immortal child. The Volturi got involved, started wiping out entire Coven's with these children as punishment. Their creator was terminated and so was the child. If the Denali think we have an immortal child that is very, very bad."

"So what did Alice see?" I was beginning to grasp the gravity of the situation.

"She's catching glimpses of a bunch of outcomes. The latest…they want to fight us. All five of them."

"Well then, I'll get Sam and our packs will help!" I fired up at once.

"No Jake. If they saw the wolves they would just get angrier, they'd definitely fight."

"Why?" I challenged?

"You killed Laurent remember?" She poked my bare chest and I cringed away.

"You're freezing," I sighed.

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly.

"Laurent was the one's mate then?" She nodded. "So what's your plan?"

"Nothing. Alice will just keep an eye on them, if their plans become solid, then we plot." She looked up to me then, curiosity burning in her eyes. "Do you mind me asking…how's it going with Carrie?"

"We're dating," I couldn't help but to glow while I said it, she seemed to notice.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you." She didn't sound very happy so I met her gaze.

"What is it Bells?" I asked a bit exasperated. She looked down, ashamed.

"I'm not jealous or anything but…she better not hurt you. You deserve so much."

"She's perfect Bella. She actually reminds me of how you were..before," I replied.

"That makes me worry," she replied.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"I'd invite you back to the house but Alice will throw you out anyway, all the focusing she's doing right now. Sorry."

"No problem. I should get going anyway."

"To see her? Just be careful what you tell her, you don't want to say anything you'll regret later."

"Sure, sure," I said as I turned toward the deeper end of the forest, with my back to her I felt a twinge of guilt for not telling Bella that Carrie knows what I am.

--- Carrie's POV

My phone call with Dillon didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped. Actually, as soon as he heard my voice he hung up the phone. That is how I came to be driving down the main street of Forks towards his house. I passed the local grocery store and turned in, 'I'll bring him some brownies, he loves those' I told myself. I'd probably need a peace offering to soften him up. I parked next to a shiny Volvo that was in one of the spots closest to the main doors. I walked in and headed straight for the baked goods section with a little basket I picked up by the door. "Hey Mr. Vasser," I called. In such a small town, you get to know everyone, even the baker at the grocery store.

"Hi Carrie, can I help you with something?"

"Yea. Actually, do you have any brownies? I don't see any out here."

"I'm about to package a fresh batch if you'll stick around for a few minutes."

"Ok, sure." I turned around and started wandering around the store while I waited. I turned carelessly around the corner of one aisle and tripped over my own feet. I was caught off guard when I realized I had almost run into someone. Their hands caught me as if they'd been expecting me to trip the whole time. A pair of frigid, white hands released me almost quicker than when they had caught me. It threw me off again and I awkwardly snapped my head up to see who this person was. My face went blank with astonishment as I realized Edward Cullen was staring at me intently. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"No problem at all," he replied in a velvet smooth voice. I'd seen Edward and his family from afar for the 3 years that our high school lives meshed, but he graduated last year and I was surprised to see him. What was he doing home from college? "I'm home from Dartmouth, visiting my parent's. I thought I should do a little grocery shopping." I looked down at his basket to find that it was basically empty. There was a giant bag of Swedish Fish and nothing else. I looked up skeptically.

"I see," I commented on his lack of food, "Those are my favorite." I didn't know why I was suddenly so intrigued by him. He was positively gorgeous. I'd never been so close to him before and I was stunned by his beauty, he was inhuman. I wondered if Edward's looks were the reason Bella chose him over Jacob. Edward's eyes tightened as if he'd heard that and was offended. That couldn't be the reason. I'd always thought of Bella as a very kind girl from those occasional times that we brushed elbows. Edward's face softened and he silently strolled away with grace that made me embarrassed at how clumsy I had just been. I'm really not a clumsy person, at all, but everyone has their moments. "Or do they," I mumbled under my breath as I stared after him. I found it comical to imagine Edward Cullen tripping over his own feet. Jacob had a certain grace about himself too though. 'I suspect it's some kind of wolf thing,' I thought to myself. All of a sudden I noticed Edward stiffen, his head slowly turned. It angled a little bit as if he were trying to listen in to a conversation. The only problem was that nobody else was around, besides me, and he couldn't possibly hear what I was thinking. Could he? I thought back to the conversations I'd had with Jacob about Bella and the Cullen's. I always sensed that there was something he wasn't telling me. Maybe I really wasn't being paranoid. I wasn't ready to confront Jacob and certainly not Edward, but I would definitely keep my ears and eyes open from now on I resolved to myself. I jumped when something brown blocked my vision.

"Here you go Carrie."

"What? Oh, thank you so much!" I just noticed that I had made my way back to the baked goods section and Mr. Vasser was handing me a brown paper bag with brownies in it. "Sorry I zoned out." I glanced over my shoulder and become aware that Edward was gone from my line of vision. I was actually nervous as I knocked on the door of Dillon's place. I decided I wouldn't let him ignore me this time. I was about to knock for the second time when the door opened and his mother appeared in the doorway.

"Carrie! I haven't seen you around here in a while! How are you doing hun?" She was always a very upbeat person.

"Hey Mrs. Dratch! Is Dillon home?"

"Yea, I think he's up in his room, just go on up!"

"Thanks!" I walked up the stairs and to the second door on the right. I knocked once and heard a low, "Come in."

"Hey Dillon! I brought brownies?" I didn't mean it as a question. He shot a weak smile in my direction and patted a spot on the bed next to him.

---Jacobs POV

I just arrived at my house when Billy wheeled onto the porch. "Uh Jake, phones for you." I can tell from his tone of voice it was the Cullens. I sprinted to where he sat and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jacob? Hi, it's Alice." Why was she calling me? I started to get an uneasy feeling in my stomach as I contemplated why on earth she would pick up a phone to call me.

"Err. Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Well, I've got some…news. For you."

"What kind of news?" My voice was wary, I knew this couldn't be good. "Is Bella okay, Nessie? Is someone in trouble?"

"Well. Yes and no."

"Alice please!"

"It's not Bella or Nessie or anyone in my family actually, but someone _is_ in danger." The blood drained from my face as I waited for the news that could very well shatter my recently perfect world. Alice spoke softly now. "I think…I _think_ it's your girlfriend."

---Carrie's POV

"I better get home," I said finally, about an hour later.

"Bye Car," He hugged me for a long moment, it reminded me of the awkward words exchanged earlier.

"Bye." I walked out to my car and hopped in. As I pulled away my mind wandered to the day's events so far, and it was still pretty early. I thought of the things I should worry about. 'One, get things back to normal with Dillon and two, which was most important, figure out what the Cullen's are. Just then my phone rang. I had just made it to my driveway so I slid my phone out of my pocket. It was Jacob. I smiled as I hit answer.

"Hello?"

"Carrie! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Should I not be? I'm at my house."

"Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you."

* * *

**A tad short maybe? What did you think? What do you think will happen? RATE&REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 11 Suspicion

**Sorry for the wait! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment/review/rate I'd love some feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Suspicion --Carrie's POV

I was still in my car when Jacob emerged from the forest. I hadn't noticed so I jumped when he opened my car door. He looked relieved as he looked me over and I couldn't place my finger on this reaction. We had seen each other last night…or this morning I guess. "What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"What? Nothing."

"No, something's definitely wrong."

"Why?"

"I don't know you sounded sort of freaked out on the phone."

"Really? I didn't mean to. I just wanted to hang out so I asked where you were."

"Huh." Maybe I was going crazy, but I could have sworn something was up. Just then he pulled me out of the car and shut the door with grace that reminded me of my encounter with Edward Cullen. My thoughts cut off as he pulled me into a vice tight bear hug. He grabbed my face and held it between his large hands. I couldn't move an inch under his hot iron grip, but I didn't want to. We stared at each other for a moment before his lips were on mine, shaping around each other. We pulled apart swiftly as the front door to my house opened and Noah stepped out.

"Not the best location, don't you think?" He called after us as he walked to his car.

"Where are you going?" I called back, slightly embarassed.

"Back to school, I'll see you later. I don't think I'm coming home next week."

"Bye!" I didn't wait for him to drive away, there was so much about Jacob that I still wanted to know, last night a whole new world opened up to me. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the back of my house. He let me lead him to an old stump I'd used as a place to sit many times prior before he spun me around to kiss me again. His hands were twisted into my hair, locking me into place while my arms were around his neck crushing myself to him before I finally pulled back. Well, he didn't notice at first, he only notice when he felt my hands lightly push against his chest. "Does it hurt? To change, I mean," I was trying to catch my breath as I sank down onto my makeshift bench.

"It kinda feels like your exploding away from yourself in a way. But it doesn't hurt, if that makes sense. It only hurt the first time. That was…agonizing."

"Will I maybe get to see you transform one day?"

"Sure, sure. I'll have to wear clothes," he mused,"Which means I'll need a spare when those shred." He was smirking.

"What?" I asked, a puzzled look on my face at the unusual turn of our conversation.

"Well our clothes don't just poof into inexistence, we have to carry them. I'm usually not wearing all of this," he pointed to his shirt and sneakers, "It's a hassle."

"I never thought of that." I looked away embarrassed. "What do you mean carry them?"

"Well I can't stand holding them in my mouth so we figured the best way is to have them around our legs." He lifted a pant leg and I noticed a thin black cord around his ankle.

"Whenever you talk about being a wolf you say 'we' a lot."

"Yea well we're all kind of one when we're in a pack. We can.."

"Go on," I prodded as he trailed off. I could tell he was wondering whether or not to tell me something.

"Well. We can kind of…read each other's minds. It's useful when we have to be in formation but overall it's totally maddening." I realized my mouth was hanging open and shut it quickly hoping he didn't notice.

"Oh god, please tell me it's only the other guys in the pack. You can't read mine can you?" The mere thought had me flushing, and I was never one to blush.

"No, no. I can't read yours, just the packs and only in wolf form."

"Oh boy, thank goodness!"

"Why? What have you been thinking that would embarrass you so much?" He chuckled at the understanding in my eyes.

"Noo! Not like that!" I punched his arm but the only damage inflicted was to me. I tried to play it off as if I felt nothing either. "I just rather my thoughts in my head only." He raised his eyebrows at me teasingly and I glared halfheartedly back before he pinched my side and I fell off the stump laughing.

"So what are you guys making 'formations' for anyway? Like army formations? Are you protecting or fighting something? Other wolves?"

"I think that's enough quizzing for now," he breathed into my face. He buried his face in my hair as I bit back the now flooding questions. 'I'll get it out of him, eventually,' I thought to myself. "What do you say we go out to dinner tonight?" he mumbled as his lips brushed my neckline.

"I guess I could spend some time with you tonight, I'll have to check my schedule."

"Ha, ha," he replied, continuing his routine.

-----Jacobs POV

"Jacob. Stop. Nothing is going to happen okay?" Leah was sitting closest to me as I began to shake Emily's little kitchen table, Seth was on my other side. The rest of the two packs were around the table or outside, there were too many of us to all fit these days and since the end of the whole Bella's evil mutant child thing had passed, Sam and I had reconciled. We had been talking about Alice's vision and I couldn't help but to shake. I remembered the phone conversation perfectly, so did the rest of my pack for that matter.

"I think…I _think_ it's your girlfriend," Alice had said.

"What Alice?" I had begged her already trembling from head to toe.

"If it was her, well it _was_ her, Edward confirmed. I saw her. As a Vampire." My shape blurred and the phone dropped from my hand before I could crush it. I punched my clenched fists to the sides of my head and attempted to calm myself down. I could hear Alice's voice from the ground, "Jake. Answer me, please." I snatched up the phone when I was no longer shaking.

"How is it _possible_ that you saw _her_ and as a _bloodsucker_."

"Hey don't use that tone with me, I had nothing to do with this, I'm just warning you."

"Alice!"

"Well I don't really know, it's so strange since I've never met her before but Edward saw the vision in my head and said that's who it was, he wants to have a little chat with you by the way. Apparently you spilled the beans."

"You have no idea how you saw her?"

"Well. I assume you know about the Irina situation? How they're coming for a little visit soon, possibly to fight?" The blood drained from my face.

"I thought they were like you, they don't…they only leech off of animals."

"That's true, but I only saw her as a Vampire, not dead, of course."

"Why do you think they would do that?"

"The only guess I have is that they somehow find out she's with you and do a little payback for Laurent. Oh, I wish you could have seen her though, she was gorgeous, exceptional, even for a vampire." I growled into the phone. "Sorry, just a fact. Well that theory would make sense since I've been watching the Denali's every move."

"Do you know when?"

"Can't tell, and it may not happen, definitely won't if you watch her, don't let her near our border's."

"Sure, sure. Starting now."

"Jake, cut it out!" Leah's annoyed tone snapped me back into present time and I realized that I started to shake again.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Jakey is scared of a big nasty leech," Paul taunted from across the table. I grabbed a soda can and flung it at him with all my strength. He caught it lazily in front of himself but it burst, showering him in soda. Quil started roaring with laughter.

"You're dead," he spat through his soda dripping lips.

"Jacob, honey, don't worry. I know you and your brother's will keep her safe, keep everyone safe."

"Hem, hem," I heard bitterly from my left.

"And sister," Emily corrected smiling fondly.

It had been a month since that phone call and nothing had happened yet. Carrie was as intuitive as ever though. She seemed to pick up my tense mood immediately from the moment I'd found her in her car until last night when I almost slipped up about protecting her. To my horror I also discovered that she had actually met Edward, go figure, at the local grocery store. Of course they had to make it appear as if they ate normal food. There was a burning curiosity in her eyes when she talked about meeting him, it made me worry. She, like Bella before her, was meddling in something she shouldn't be meddling in. She seemed to know they weren't human. Look where that got Bella. Look where that might get her. I shuddered and received a nasty look from Leah and a few other people this time.

"I think I'll go," I announced getting up from the table and edging toward the door.

"Quil and I will run the perimeter," Embry said standing up. Paul rolled his eyes. He still looked a little sour, and sticky. He was still in Sam's pack and was bothered by my being an Alpha.

"Sure, sure," I waved a hand. "Switch with Seth and Leah when you're ready," I answered more directly. Like always, the second I saw Carrie all the tension in my body left, and I could take deep breaths again.

"Hey, you," she called as she pounced on me. I spun her around and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "What's the agenda for the day?" She asked as I walked with her in my arms, towards my car.

"Well. It's a Friday night, have any of your friends invited you to do anything?"

"Well, yes."

"You don't want to go?"

"I rather spend time with you."

"I can't meet your friends?" I asked in mock disappointment.

"You already have," she pointed out, "But do you want to hang out with them?"

"Sure, sure, why not."

"Why not," she repeated skeptically. From what I could guess Dillon would be there and her over enthusiastic friend Alex, who Carrie divulged once has a crush on me. I found it amusing and thought hanging out with her human friends was bound to keep her away from trouble.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Alex's house," she prompted. "Go straight here."

* * *

**What you think? Too slow? It'll pick up next chapter. PLEAAAASSEEEEEE RATE/REVIEW/COMMENT!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12 Alice

**Sorry for the wait! RATE & REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 12 --Alice ((Carrie's POV))

The barbeque in Alex's backyard was going great, until we got rained out, as usual. We all took cover inside, cramped in the living room and kitchen of Alex's house. I was leaning against Jacob, warmth radiating off his body and chasing away the cold seeping through my clothes. His hands rubbed up and down my arms. Mary eyed me in awe while Dillion was deep into conversation with Allen and Matt, too deep into his conversation. The other guys looked confused at his many detailed questions. Jacob seemed to be enjoying himself, he was very friendly and confident surrounded by people he didn't know, if the situation was reversed I probably would have been cringing into his side all night.

"Do you mind if we go?" I asked Jacob. I was getting sleepy.

"Sure, sure, let's go," he agreed, noticing my droopy eyes. The car ride home was pretty quiet, but nice. I fell asleep with his arm around me and woke up feeling disoriented, like I had slept for hours instead of about 5 minutes. He chuckled lightly under his breath as he looked down into my face. "Welcome back," he smirked. We were just pulling into my driveway and I noticed that my parents still weren't home, Jacob voiced what I was hoping he would. "Mind if I stay a bit longer?"

"Sure, sure," I smiled, mimicking him, that phrase was becoming a part of my own vocabulary these days. Before I noticed what he was doing he whipped around to my door and swept me up into his arms. "That's okay, I can walk," I yawned. He didn't even bother answering my feeble protest, he just leaned down and pecked me on the lips. We walked through the front door and I pulled his face back down to mine as he kicked the door shut behind us. We sat on the couch, in the dark like this for about ten minutes before he suddenly pulled away.

"I think your parent's are almost home, I better go."

"Parents. Ugh." He grinned briefly and pulled my face back to his, his hand locking me into place for another brief second before releasing me and rushing to the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he whispered, and he was gone. Just moments after Jake's car light's swept past my window and across my face, they were replaced by those of my parent's car. I rushed upstairs to get ready for bed. I woke the next morning to my mother standing over me.

"You need to go find yourself a dress for the Sullivan's Easter Party."

"Ughhhhhh," I moaned and rolled over. The Sullivan's Easter party, how could I forget? Every year the Sullivan's held an Easter party at their house. A very boring, long, fancy Easter party and every year my whole family was expected to attend, my Mom worked for Mr. Sullivan at the Bank. Apart from probably the Cullen's, they were the wealthiest family in our small town.

"You have to get up, come on," She nudged me with her knee. I hate shopping, especially for nice clothes.

"It's Sunday!" I replied, grudgingly opening my eyes.

"Yea, so you have a lot of time on your hands. You better be up in 5 minutes." I grumpily got into my car a half hour later and began the long drive to Port Angeles alone. I didn't like shopping with people and I would probably embarrass myself if I asked Jacob to come. I parked my car when I got to the biggest department store and quickly immersed myself amongst the many racks of dresses.

"Too big..too long..too….yellow," I mumbled under my breath.

"This color would look great on you." A voice like the peal of bells sounded right next to me and a small white hand held up an olive green dress in front of me.

"Huh. That is really pretty actually, how did I miss that?"

"Oh, I don't think you got that far yet, I found it in the next rack over."

"Wow, thanks, it's really pretty."

"So, are you going to try it on?" The melodic voice pressed.

"Yea, sure." I looked over to thank the friendly stranger when I was pleasantly shocked. "Alice Cullen?" She laughed at my bewildered tone and the sound was beautiful, like she was singing. It seemed to be the start of a recurring habit, to run into random Cullen's.

"Yea, you're Carrie DiAngelo, right?" She asked "I remember you from my photography elective last year."

"Yea," I smiled back. I had never actually talked to Alice in that class, me being shy I was never one to strike up a conversation with someone I didn't know.

"So are you going to try it on?" She urged again. "I have a few things to try on too, we can go together." She led the way to the dressing rooms and we picked stalls across from each other. She was already on her third dress while I was still trying on the first and only one I had.

"Wow you're fast."

"I love to shop. I've got the whole routine down. Come out I want to see." I opened the stall and stepped barefoot into the tiny hallway. "You look gorgeous!" She exclaimed in her perfect, wind chime voice.

"Thanks," I replied a little self consciously, "so do you." Alice had stepped out in a gorgeous dark blue dress, similar to the one I was trying on and it fit her like a glove and went perfect with her snow white skin. My dress was also short. It came down halfway past my thighs and had a thin halter strap that went around my neck.

"You're eyes look even greener with this dress on," she complimented. I smiled timidly and replied, "Thanks, I think I might actually buy this one."

"Yay!" She trilled clasping her hands together. I couldn't help but to let out a giggle as I made my way back into the stall and closed the door behind me.

"I'm surprised we never actually talked before," Alice commented from behind her stall door.

"Yea. I'm pretty shy at school I guess." I opened the door to see Alice's arms stretched out toward her dress sitting on a hook but she seemed to have forgotten what she was doing halfway through. Her eyes were blank and her arms pulled back a bit.

"Uh. Alice? Are you okay? Alice?" She blinked and looked up at me.

"Sorry I space out all the time," she laughed, the musical sound had me taken aback again. "Is this dress for the Easter Party at the Sullivan's by any chance?"

"Oh," I said startled, "Uh, yea, it is actually."

"I'm going to that too!"

"Really? That's cool."

"Are you going to bring anyone?"

"I uh. Maybe my boyfriend?" Her eyes blanked for the tiniest second and she nodded as if that answered some kind of question. "You know him, I'm pretty sure. Jacob Black."

"Of course, yea, he's good friends with my sister in law."

"Yea," I smiled, I was definitely getting suspicious. "Well, thanks again for the advice on the dress, I better be going."

"I'll see you soon," she waved flashing a dazzling smile.

"What?"

"The party."

"Oh, right. See you." I had gotten the strangest vibe. As if Alice had showed up expecting me and that she was going to the party because of me somehow…but that's crazy. I've never spoken to her before, just because she was really friendly doesn't mean I have to be suspicious, like she needed a reason to talk to me. Right?

---Jacob POV

I had just finished my patrol and transformed back into human form when my phone rang in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake"

"Bella! What's up?"

"Well, Alice thought you should come over."

"You're future giving her a headache again?" I teased.

"No," Bella's voice trailed off and I could tell she had bad news.

"What is it Bells?"

"Alice had another vision, well, more than one. We want to discuss our options."

"Crap. I'll be right there." When I shut the phone I swore and the sound lingered, echoed in the trees as my voice broke off into snarls. This couldn't be good. What could Carrie be doing that would lead to such problems?

* * *

**Sorry, not the best but I had to get through this part, next chapter will be better, I promise! PLEASEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWW!**


	14. Chapter 13 So Much for an Easter Party

**SOO Sorry I took sooo long!!!! I needed to take a break from writing it and I started a new post-breaking dawn fanfic called Shattered Sunrise, it's pretty different, you should check it out!**

**If you can't remember whats going on just look back at the last chapter to jog your memory! =D I love you all who read/comment my story =) it is appreciated ssooooooo insanely much!**

* * *

Chapter 13 –So much for an Easter Party

--Carrie's POV

"Jake, are you sure you're okay?" As I said this Jacob leaped out of his seat and looked around wildly.

"Alright, I'm taking you home. You don't look like you're in any mood to party." The last bit was somewhat meant as a joke. The Sullivan's parties were long and boring, not much of a party anyway.

"Does that mean that you're not going to the party?" He asked casually. I was suspicious.

"I have to go Jake. My parents will kill me if I don't."

"I'm pretty sure they won't."

"Too close to say for sure."

"Carrie!"

"Jacob!" He moaned and leaned forward, putting his face into his hands. I pulled to the shoulder and stopped the car. I twisted in my seat to face him and he did the same. "What is it? Just tell me and maybe we can talk about this."

"I can't. It's...not my secret to tell."

"Really? Because it sounds like it has something to do with me, so I don't see how it's not your secret to tell." He slumped forward, his face landing in my lap.

"I promise I'll tell you soon, I think. If you just stay with me now."

"Stay with you. Not at the party? You have no idea how good that sounds, but I just can't. My Mom may be getting a bank promotion and our whole family needs to be there."

"What if I told you it was dangerous?"

"Well unless it's dangerous by way of death I don't think-" Jacob had winced. "You're kidding." I had a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I could _die_ attending this damn party? You're just saying that."

"Why would I just say that?" His voice was husky, muffled, still buried in my lap. I lifted his face up and his gaze bore into my own.

"But…how could you possibly know something like that."

"I promise you I'll explain everything later, just trust me for now. Please."

"What about my family?"

"They'll be fine."

"You don't know that."

"The packs watching after them."

"I really don't think…"

"Please," He kissed me softly on the front of my exposed shoulder and murmured the word over and over as he worked his way up, hot breath on my skin. I slumped a little in defeat.

"Fine. Where to?" Triumph flashed in his eyes before he quickly composed himself.

"My house, Dad's out fishing with Chief Swan, we'll have the place to ourselves." Fifteen minutes later he was pulling me out of the car and leading me to his front door. "I never really told you how amazingly gorgeous you look in that dress."

"Oh please, you already won you don't have to say stuff like that."

"I being serious, you're stunning Carrie."

"Haha, stunning." It sounded funny coming out of his mouth.

"What would you rather me call you something else, hottie?" I walked into his bedroom after him.

"Ha, no I'm good, thanks I guess."

"You need to learn how to take a compliment," he teased, at the same moment he yanked me down onto the bed next to him. We were on our backs looking up at his white ceiling.

"You're sure my family is okay?"

"Relax Carrie, I have Quil and Embry watching over them but I don't think they need to be there anyway."

"Relax. Right." I let out a big breath and curled into his massive chest. I closed my eyes.

"That's right honey, calm down."

"Ugh. Stupid dress," I sniffed. I had already kicked off my black strappy heels but it was very uncomfortable to be laying down in my short, almost strapless green dress and I was_ so_ not in the mood to be all dolled up.

"Did you bring spare clothes?"

"Do I ever bring spare clothes?" I was remembering our second encounter when he had pulled me to safety after I fell off that surfboard. The bed shook as he chuckled, no doubt remembering the same thing. Then he stood up and went to his drawer. "Yea, ok. I'm sure I'll fit into your clothes."

"Hey I think I have some old stuff from before I shot up. Sure enough, after a few seconds of rummaging, he pulled out an old t-shirt. It was white and had Adidas written across it with the logo. "I don't think I have any bottoms…"

"Whatever, the shirt is long enough and I rather not wear your boxers." He shoved whatever he was holding in his hand back into his drawer looking sheepish.

"I'll leave you to er, change then." He walked out the room and closed the door. I slipped out of my dress as carefully as I could and threw the shirt over my head. It dropped halfway down my thighs and I sighed. At least it's more comfortable than the dress. I breathed in the cloth and could smell the wonderful scent that belonged only to Jacob clinging to it. I threw my hair into a messy pony tail and went over to his door. It creaked open. He was halfway down the hall and looked up when he heard me. I walked to him and his face broke into a wide grin.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Nothing," he replied, still smirking. "That shirt looks good on you."

"Oh so you like this?" I pointed to myself wearing his shirt.

"Yeah, it's alright," he shrugged, grinning again. This grin was devilish; he had a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes.

"What are you up to?" I asked while I gave an involuntary step backward. He chuckled.

"I'm just going to…head back over here!" I shouted the last bit as I ran back down the hallway but he caught me in 3 seconds laughing at my yelp as he lifted me over his head and ran me into his room again. He threw me gently back onto the bed and dove down beside me. He lifted my chin and kissed me swiftly on the lips. "What was that about?" I laughed, breathing rapidly.

"You asked me if I liked this," His finger traced down my cheek and then poked me on the nose. "I like this," he stated matter-of-factly, "I really like this, I love this." I smiled and he brought his face back to mine. Our lips molded around one another's and he traced my lips with his tongue, pleading for entry. I obliged and melted into his chest as he stroked and held me tightly to himself. I was on my back with him carefully holding his weight above me. He moved down to my neck as I tried to catch my breath and his fingertips were caressing up and down my thighs. In the back of my mind I wondered how far he wanted to go with this and got nervous. I wasn't ready for that anytime soon. My phone rang and I jumped so high I could have hit my head on the ceiling. Jacob groaned and rolled onto his back. I jumped up and grabbed my phone, it was my mom.

"Where are you going?" he demanded in a husky voice. I smiled and held up my phone.

"I'll be right back, stay here." I ran to the living room and hit the answer button. "Mom, I'm so sorry I forgot to call you! Please don't be mad! Jacob wasn't feeling all that great so I decided to stay with him."

"Ah, so I am in fact on the phone with miss Carrie DiAngelo?" A beautifully fierce, melodic and unfamiliar voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Who is this?"

"We have a little problem miss Carrie."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little boyfriend killed someone I cared for quite deeply, it is only fair that I break you in return. Now, listen carefully to what I am saying to you." I was numb with fear and confusion. Nothing she said made any sense in my mind. Jacob killed someone? Someone wants to kill me? How could this be real? If there was one thing I was certain of though, it was that this was no prank. I looked down the hall to where Jacob would be.

"What do you want?" I whispered, trying with all my strength to keep the quivering out of my voice.

"You."

* * *

**Soo? How was it??? I think this story is coming to a closewithin the next few chapters but I want to make a sequel (I'm not ready to say goodbye to Carrie and Jacob. I've got some ideas up my sleeves..if that's even a phrase..lol!) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT and don't forget to take a peek at Shattered Sunrise.**

Shattered Sunrise: 18 year old Demelza Mason goes missing from her bed in the middle of the night and wakes up in the forest only to be attacked and transformed into a vampire by Callum (Evil James-ish character). How can she escape the tracker to be with her new found love? Oh and ...last name ring a bell? Don't worry, you'll still have your full of the Cullens.


	15. Chapter 14 Phonecall

**I'm soo sorry I took so long to get this up but I really just needed a break! Breeze through the last portion of the previous chapter if you need a refresher as to what is happeneing. everyone who has been reading and to those who actually comment in addition to reading, I love you sooooo much!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Phonecall

How did this happen? None of this made any sense. No. I simply cannot believe this.

"Who. Are. You. How did you get this number?"

"Oh it was quite simple to snag it from your Mother, Rosa correct?"

"Wh..where are you?"

"I crashed some party."

"How do you expect me to believe you?" I was just stalling now, racking my brains for alternatives that were not there. How could my life come crashing down, when I didn't even have the slightest inkling that it was endangered.

"Your Mother is wearing a long black dress with white flowers across the bottom, your Father is wearing a white dress shirt with a simple black tie," came the soft voice on the other end of the line. The blood drained from my face as my last hopes that this was some sick prank were shattered. I had helped my mom pick out that dress and watched as her and my dad left for the party, claiming to be right behind them.

"What did you do to them," I whispered shakily.

"Oh, nothing yet. I'm just keeping an eye on them. As long as you come and meet me, there is no need for them to be involved, what do you think Carrie?"

"Carrie? Are you okay?" I screamed a million swear words in my head before I heard the terrifyingly calm voice speak again.

"Ah, the mutt is now with you? Say yes Mom if he's listening."

"Y-yes Mom."

"Carrie, you are to come to the Easter Party at all costs, get here or your parents die. I may throw a few friends into the mix, a group of children are talking about you as we speak actually. Alex, Dillon, Allen, Maria…"

"Okay!" I screamed into the phone. It was the only word I could think of that wouldn't break the code. Jacob crossed the room from where he had been standing before and scrutinized my face, trying to ask silently what was going on. I waved him away and turned my back before I let escape a traitor tear.

"If we are in agreement then say I'll be there in a minute mom."

"I'll be there in a minute mom!" Jacob started rubbing my back and looking apologetically at me.

"Bye Carrie." The phone went dead and almost as instantly a chorus of howls raised alarm in the trees. They sounded very, very, far away.

"Shit!" Jacob growled in frustration.

"Go Jake, don't worry about me, just a stupid fight with my mom!"

"Didn't look like aome stupid fight," he protested taking another step back to me but whipping his head toward the noise."

"You're Alpha," he snorted at that remark, " Go, they clearly need you, it sounds serious!"

"Fine," he growled again, "Stay here, do not move from this spot, I'll be back as fast as I can!" He grabbed my face a little too roughly and met my lips for the briefest of seconds before he disappeared out the door, shaking. My mind lingered on my short goodbye as I spied his shirt on the porch step and his shoes trailing behind. I forgot to watch him leave, and tears would have spilled over if not for the shocked state I was in. For I had lost the last glimpse of the love of my life. The mysterious womans words echoed in my head and got me moving almost immeadiately. I lunged for my car keys and bolted to my car, leaving the front door wide open. I had no time already and couldn't risk Jacob coming back to find me. As I shot down the Sullivan's long drive I realized that that had been the longest and fastest car ride I'd ever expirienced and to top it off I had done a full wadrobe change back into my party dress and heels in the process. I staggered out of the car and received many dissapproving looks. I even thought I heard one snobbish looking old man whispering something about drunken teens to his wife. It was only now that I realized I didn't know what I was suppose to do once I got here or what this person looked like. I decided to look for my parents.

"Carrie darling, you look simply gorgeous this evening."

"Thanks do you know where my parents are?" I asked in a rush, whoever it was sounded offended when they said, I just saw them there." I followed their finger to a spot by the outdoor bar and sprinted to the spot without any sort of sorry or goodbye. I looked around only to find the sullivans backs to me and in between their figures, I could see glimpses of my Mother and Father laughing. Relief washed through me as I stepped forward to catch their attention.

"Nuh uh uh, this way," came the voice from the phone.

I turned to see the face of a pale, angelic demon, smiling down at me.

* * *

**??? Rate/Review! I'd really appreciate it! If you liked or were disappointed, let me know!**


End file.
